


Who's the kid?

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic wasn't beta-ed. If someone wants to let me know either in the comments or in my ask on tumblr (hayleeqtwell). I also may edit this fic & add more to it. <br/>This fic is dedicated to brethewriter. I was't planning on writing this. I was just thinking of some fluff imagine thing to send her but it turned into this. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who's the kid?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/gifts).



> This fic wasn't beta-ed. If someone wants to let me know either in the comments or in my ask on tumblr (hayleeqtwell). I also may edit this fic & add more to it.   
> This fic is dedicated to brethewriter. I was't planning on writing this. I was just thinking of some fluff imagine thing to send her but it turned into this. I hope you like it.

_Where's Jim?_ thought Leo waiting at the restaurant table. He and Jim were suppose to have a date night tonight. _Tonight was suppose to be a big night. Did Jim stand him up? Or was he lying in a coma at some hospital? Or worse, was he dead?_ Leo's anxiety worsen just thinking about it. He got up from the table and left. Luckily he hadn’t ordered anything quite yet. He headed straight to Jim's place and opened the door with his key. The first thing that hits Leo's sight was Jim sitting on the sofa with a kid on in his lap.  
“Jim? Who’s the kid? And why didn't you show up for dinner?”  
F--udge! I forgot! I'm so sorry Bones!!! I really am! Jim replied back. He quickly got up putting the kid on the sofa and telling him that he had to talk to his friend. The little boy nodded and continued to watch the Disney movie.  
Jim led Leo to the kitchen.  
"Who’s the kid?" was the first thing out of Leo's mouth. "Is he yours?"  
"No! He's my Sam's son. He's with me because Aurelan's is labor."   
"Who's Sam and Aurelan?"  
"My brother and sister-in-law"  
"Oh."  
There was a long pause of silence before Leo broke the silence, "Why didn't you call me and tell me know? When you didn't show up I thought you were dead or something. Or that maybe you stood me up because you wanted to break up with me."   
"NO! I love you so much Bones. I would NEVER break up with you. Sam and Aurelan quickly dropped him off and I had no time to think. Peter was running around the house and was making a mess. I had to run after him and get him to chill. We pretty much just started the movie when you came in."  
The conversation lulled for a bit both men thinking.  
"Jim?"  
"Hmm?"  
Leo removed the velvet box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee.  
"Jim. I love you so much. You have been absolute amazing and wonderful. I can't but help for hope for a lifetime together with you? Will you marry me?"  
Jim's hand was covering his mouth and tears were trickling down his face. He jumped into Leo's arms and nodded yes. Jim then pulled back, had Leo put the ring on his finger and kissed him.  
"Does this mean I get a new uncle?" an innocent voice broke thought Jim's and Leo's little bubble of happiness. They looked over and saw Peter standing there in his jammies and his thumb in his mouth.  
Jim motioned for Peter to come over. "Yes buddy. I want you to meet someone. This is your Uncle Leo."  
Jim then told Leo, "Leo this you nephew, Peter."  
Peter smiled and the hugged the two men. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who is that kid?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485447) by [smilenlaugh96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96)




End file.
